


Lonely Moonlight

by a_grumpy_kitty



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_grumpy_kitty/pseuds/a_grumpy_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To: Brendon Urie<br/>um.. hi. its been a while. theres something i need to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Moonlight

**To: Brendon Urie** _1:06 am_

um.. hi. its been a while. theres something i need to say.

 

**To: Brendon Urie** _1:09 am_

I keep trying to sleep. but i can't. cause i keep thinking about you. and i can't stop.

 

**To: Brendon Urie** _1:12 am_

you're probably asleep. idk why I'm sending these. sorry.

 

**To: Brendon Urie** _1:16 am_

im not drunk. i know i only text you when i am but I'm not.

 

 **To: Brendon Urie**   _1:17 am_

okay maybe i am a little

 

 **To: Brendon Urie**   _1:19 am_

im not drunk enough to forget this. only drunk enough to have the courage to

 

**To: Brendon Urie** _1:23 am_

i miss you

 

 **To: Brendon Urie**   _1:25 am_

do you remember back in '08 when we were touring for pretty odd and we used to fall asleep on that sofa together? and in the morning jon would yell at us about not having sex in the bus? but we never did. you were always to good to do that with me. 

 

 **To: Brendon Urie**   _1:28 am_

i want you back

 

**To: Brendon Urie** _1:30 am_

i guess i can't get back something that was never mine

 

**To: Brendon Urie** _1:33 am_

hows sarah? sorry i had to miss the wedding

 

 **To: Brendon Urie**   _1:35 am_

no I'm not

 

**To: Brendon Urie** _1:37 am_

i wouldn't have been able to handle that wedding

 

**To: Brendon Urie** _1:39 am_

"are there any objections? speak now or forever hold your peace" I object. it should have been me. i should have been up there instead of her.

 

**To: Brendon Urie** _1:42 am_

I'm sorry. that was selfish

 

 **To: Brendon Urie**   _1:46 am_

i miss you so fucking much it hurts sometimes

 

**To: Brendon Urie** _1:48 am_

god I'm so sorry bren. I'm so fucking sorry for everything I've done. i would take it all back if i could

 

**1 missed call from: Ryan Ross 1:52 AM**

**3 missed calls from: Ryan Ross 2:04 AM**

 

**To: Ryan Ross** _2:11 am_

SERVICE ERROR 409: THE SUBSCRIBER YOU ARE TRYING TO REACH HAS BLOCKED INCOMING TEXT MASSAGES FROM THIS NUMBER

 

**To: Brendon Urie** _2:15 am_

bren... you spelled messages wrong

 

**To: Ryan Ross** _2:25 am_

oh

 

**To: Brendon Urie** _2:27 am_

i walked through the door with you. the air was cold

 

 **To: Brendon Urie**   _2:28 am_

but something about it felt like home somehow 

 

 **To: Brendon** **Urie** _2:29 am_

and i left my scarf there at your sisters house

 

 **To: Brendon Urie** _2:30 am_

and you've still got it in a drawer even know 

 

**To: Ryan Ross** _2:34 am_

pls tell me you aren't quoting taylor swift lyrics

 

**To: Brendon Urie** _2:35 am_

i miss you bren

 

**To: Ryan Ross** _2:41 am_

i know

 

**To: Brendon Urie** _2:42 am_

i still love you

 

**To: Ryan Ross** _2:47 am_

i know.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
